


Alone Together

by ThatStupidDeer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, it's really just porn i dont think there's much of a plot really lmfao, smut with a bit of fluff, some Distributary Mara/Sjur for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidDeer/pseuds/ThatStupidDeer
Summary: Mara brings Sjur back to her old home in the forest for some much needed time to themselves.





	Alone Together

The forest feels like home to Mara. It feels like she never really left it for Queen Nguya’s court all those years ago. She has returned to her little cottage in the woods every so often when she needed time to unwind and be away from the busy, noisy life she now has in the city. The bridle paths that have been carved out by a hundred treks on foot and by horse still wind through the trees, and her steed follows them without any prompting from Mara’s legs or reins. The old black mare knows these woods just as well as Mara does.

But this trip, she is not alone. She glances back to her companion, riding a much larger black horse, to make sure that the horse and rider have not fallen too far back, or have gone off on the wrong path. Sjur is a good four horse-lengths behind her, further than Mara would like, but Sjur seems to want to take her time on the ride through the woods. She has been here before, but only a couple of times, compared to Mara’s hundreds, and all the years she lived here full time. 

“You will get lost if you stay that far back, Sjur,” Mara warns. She leans back slightly, and draws her reins towards her hips. Her mare comes to a stop, and looks back as well as they wait for Sjur to catch up.

“You have such little faith in me, Mara,” Sjur replies, gently spurring her horse into a light trot to close the distance between them. She comes to a stop just to Mara’s right, and looks down at her with a little grin. “I know how to find my way through a forest just fine.” 

“I would still like to be able to see you,” Mara says. She gently has her mare walk off, and Sjur is quick to follow. They walk side-by-side now, Sjur heeding her lover’s words. 

They walk in silence for the rest of the trip. It is a comfortable silence, and neither of them feel the need to break it, content to listen to the noise of the forest around them. And the trip will be over soon; Mara sees the path ahead of them widen, and the trees are beginning to thin around them.

A cozy little cottage sits in the centre of the meadow that they come to a stop in. The windows are dark, and no smoke rises from the chimney, just as Mara expects. She swings down from her mare, and leads her to the small paddock that stretches across the eastern side of the meadow. Sjur follow suits, and they release their mounts into the paddock so that they can eat and rest. 

Mara makes sure the latch is secure before heading to the cottage, Sjur at her heels. She opens the door, and flicks on the lights, beginning to make her usual sweep through the little home. She checks the windows for damage, or signs of animals getting in, checks the state of the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, and then finally the room that they first stepped into, which is a cozy sitting room. 

“Everything is as it should be,” Mara says. She watches as Sjur goes to work on building up a fire in the fireplace. The sun is going down, and it will get chilly soon if there isn’t a fire going soon. 

“Cool. Is there anything to eat?” Sjur asks.

“Dried meat. There are some wild fruits and vegetables that grow on the north end of the meadow as well. We can go hunting tomorrow to get some fresh meat in the freezer.”

Sjur perks a brow at that. “Freezer? Do we plan on staying a while?”

“That depends. Do you want to stay for a while? I have gotten all the physical work done that I needed to do, and anything else, I can do from here.” Mara turns away to head to the kitchen to find the dried meat she had mentioned. Talking about food is making her hungry. “It’s been a while since I’ve been out here, and every time you’ve gone with me, we were only here for a day or two.”

Sjur smirks. She can tell that Mara is trying to say something in a roundabout way. “Getting restless ‘cause we’ve not had time together?”

 Mara throws some of the meat to Sjur, and she catches it. The look in her eyes, and the way she threw the food at her is an answer all on its own. 

“Yeah,” she says finally, not quite meeting Sjur’s gaze. It never ceases to amuse Sjur how much it’s like pulling teeth, to get the truth out of Mara, even for something as simple as wanting to spend some time alone together. 

Sjur glances to the food in her hand, and then tosses it onto the table. Mara’s back is turned, and she doesn’t hear Sjur rise from where she’s crouched in front of the fireplace. Sjur is quiet as she pads across the hardwood floor, and her arms snaking around Mara’s waist makes the smaller woman jump. Mara relaxes back against Sjur, assuming innocent intent. 

Sjur brushes Mara’s white hair away from her neck, and presses her lips to the pale blue skin that connects her neck and shoulder. “Then why didn’t you just say so?” 

Mara is silent, and Sjur draws back, thinking she has perhaps overstepped, and Mara isn’t in the mood right now. But almost the moment her hold around the smaller woman, Mara turns, seizes her wrists, and looks up at her, eyes hard.

“I’m––” Sjur begins to apologize, but she’s silenced by Mara standing on her toes and reaching up to pull her in for a rough kiss. Sjur is still for a moment as she catches up with what’s happening, and she lowers her hands towards Mara’s hips, pulling them to hers. They then slip beneath her shirt to touch the warm skin of her stomach, and then up her sides. Mara hums, the sound not quite a moan, but she’s making it clear that she approves of what Sjur is doing.

“We should move to our room. Or the couch…” Sjur says, her voice breathy.

“Bedroom,” Mara says without hesitating. She breaks away from Sjur, and heads that way, before coming to a stop in the doorway and turning back towards her partner. “Did you bring the––”

“Yes. I’ll go grab it,” Sjur says, knowing what Mara wants. She is quick to the bags they abandoned by the front door, and Mara disappears into the bedroom, leaving the door open behind her.

Sjur is as fast as she possibly can be, rifling through their things without much care to where she tosses things in her search. When she finally does locate what Mara has asked for, she dashes across the room to the bedroom where Mara is waiting for her.

“Took you long enough…” Mara says. She is seated on the bed, legs crossed, and completely naked. Sjur nearly swallows her tongue; she will never stop being struck with how beautiful Mara is, and it takes Mara’s impatient growl to make her stop staring, and close the distance between them.

Mara clearly plans to have the control this time, but Sjur has her own plans too. She lowers herself to her knees in front of Mara, reaching out to let her hands wander over her bare skin; her shoulders, then down to her chest where she cups her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. Mara sighs, and her head tilts back as Sjur touches her, allowing it for now. She will grow impatient soon, but attention is attention.

Sjur’s hand eventually make their way down to Mara’s hips, then to her thighs, gently trying to urge them apart. Mara doesn’t relent and looks down at her lover, gaze boring into her until she finally meets her eyes. Sjur sits up enough so that she can kiss her, letting it linger for as long as Mara will allow. She breathes out a soft sigh against her lover’s lips.

“I want to taste you,” she whispers, lips brushing against Mara’s with every word.

Mara does not reply. But her legs uncross, and she sets them apart, knowing Sjur will waste no time. 

And she doesn’t. Sjur lowers her face to between her lover’s legs, hands holding her hips. She can smell Mara, her scent heavy and strong, and it makes her groan. She buries her nose in the white curls between her lover’s thighs, taking in her scent, and beginning to lave her tongue across her slick folds. Mara shudders and reaches out to grab a hold of Sjur hair, gripping it tight.

Sjur grunts, but the ache in her scalp doesn’t stop her. She grips Mara’s hips tighter, and her tongue finds her lover’s clit. She laves her tongue over it, circles it, and repeats. Mara sucks in a breath and pulls Sjur’s hair a little harder. Her legs come up to rest on Sjur’s shoulders, and she hums softly, the slight vibration of the noise making Mara shiver.

She works her tongue slow and steady, enjoying the feeling of Mara’s hips twitching involuntarily. Mara is always a rather quiet lover, but she still makes the occasional soft moan or gasp when Sjur gets just the right rhythm, and she keeps it going, feeling Mara growing more and more tense.

Sjur pulls away for a moment, mostly to draw a proper breath, and Mara growls, sharp and angry. Sjur kisses her inner thighs in a silent apology, and drifts back to where she knows Mara wants her, and will force her to if she doesn’t return on her own. She hums as Mara’s taste covers her tongue again, and her eyes close as falls back into the previous rhythm.

Sjur tilts her head so that she can fit her hand beneath her chin without interrupting her tongue. Mara feels the change and sucks in a breath. Sjur smirks against her, and then slowly sinks two fingers inside of her. She feels Mara squeeze tight around her immediately, and she groans against her lover at the feeling. She wastes no time, curling her fingers to find the spot that will make her lover come undone.

“Sjur…” Mara gasps, her hips twitching. Sjur keep her hips from bucking too hard and possibly breaking her nose, though it’s harder now that her other hand is busy between Mara’s legs. She keeps her pace consistent, knowing Mara will be close soon. She can feel it in the way she’s squeezing so tight around her fingers, the way her thighs are trembling, the way she can feel the slight arch in her back near her hips.

Mara gasps and her legs cross at her ankles over Sjur’s shoulders. Sjur is deaf as Mara’s thighs close around her ears, and she struggles to keep Mara’s hips pinned to the bed. Mara’s whole body shudders and shivers as she comes, and Sjur doesn’t stop, wanting to help her through her pleasure, and then help her come down from it. Only when she feels Mara’s thighs come away from her head, and her palm against her forehead does she stop and pull away.

“Come here,” Mara says, out of breath. Sjur doesn’t need to be asked twice, and she climbs onto the bed, and wraps her arms around her lover, pulling her close. 

“Satisfied?” she asks.

“Yes… Almost,” Mara says. Her eyes wander to the abandoned harness and toy that she can just see on the floor from where she is lying. “I still want to do what I first asked.” 

“Mm, give me a few minutes to catch my breath, and I’ll be happy to oblige,” Sjur says with a soft chuckle. Mara doesn’t reply, but she nuzzles Sjur affectionately, and that is answer enough for both of them. They lie together, enjoying the warmth of one another’s bodies, and the heat slowly seeping into the room from the fireplace in the sitting room. It’s comfortable and cozy, and a part of Mara never wishes to leave. They could just… stay like this forever, and she would not be happier. She closes her eyes, letting it all surround her.

“Mm, Sjur…” Mara says, opening her eyes. She feels… a little groggy, but she’s coming to now. She feels Sjur stir next to her. She’s not sure if they had actually fallen asleep or not, but a quick look to the window to see that the sun has gone down is all she needs to know. “Are you still up to it? Or should we just go back to sleep?”

“I’m awake now. Let me get ready. You get comfortable,” Sjur says, her voice heavy with sleep. A big yawn and a full body stretch is all she really needs to rouse herself, and she draws away from Mara so that she can get off of the bed. Mara moves further up the bed and then settles, eyes wandering to Sjur. She has undressed, and she is now adjusting the straps on the harness, pulling them snug around her hips.

Sjur joins her on the bed, and Mara pulls her in for a kiss. Sjur tries to push Mara down onto her back, but Mara grabs her wrist with a soft hum against her lips. She has other ideas. Mara draws away from Sjur, and pushes her down so that she’s on her back instead. Mara straddles her waist, and leans down to kiss her once again. Sjur’s hands wander down her back to her rear, giving it a playful squeeze.

“Can’t let me top even one time, hm?” Sjur mumbles, amused. Mara shushes her, and Sjur will take that as her answer.

Mara draws back, and Sjur follows so that she’s sitting up. Her arms snake around Mara, wanting to help her as she finds just the right position. A little whine from Sjur, and Mara leans in to kiss her again. She lowers herself onto Sjur’s length, and a shiver runs up her spine at the feeling; the ache as the toy stretches her open, the feeling of Sjur’s cock filling her. She moans against Sjur’s lips, teeth coming down on her bottom lip, and she rolls her hips against hers. 

Sjur’s hands drift to Mara’s hips, helping to guide her movements, and make sure she sinks down all the way each time. She loves the feeling of their hips meeting, the wet sounds that fill the space between them with each rock of Mara’s hips. The pace is slow, a little lazy, but after just waking up, neither of them are in the mood for something hard and rough.

Mara loops her arms loosely around Sjur’s neck, and Sjur buries her face in the spot between Mara’s neck and shoulder. She nips at the skin gently, not leaving any mark that will last, before trailing kisses up her neck and along her jaw. Mara tilts her head so that Sjur has more room, more space to kiss her and leave marks if she so pleases.

Mara can feel warmth between her hips. A soft noise, not quite a moan, but close, leaves her lips, and Sjur is quick to capture the noise with a kiss, as if afraid someone else will hear. Those noises are for her ears only. Her eagerness draws a soft chuckle from Mara’s throat, the sound soft and breathy. There is not an Awoken soul for miles and miles around, but that does not change how her lover will act.

Mara’s little noises grow more frequent, more pitched and a little louder. Sjur catches them all with her kisses, and a few noises of her own escape her lips. She’s unable to help it; she might not be able to feel much beyond the rocking of Mara’s hips, but knowing that Mara feels good is more than enough for her, and it gives her a kind of pleasure she can’t quite describe.

“C’mon,” she murmurs against Mara’s lips, urging her. She knows she’s close, she can feel the resistance of the toy between her legs. “Let me hear you… please…” 

Mara’s pace never changes, even with the urging, but it doesn’t need to. Her nails bite into Sjur’s back, leaving little crescent moon shapes in her skin. Sjur’s fingers tighten their hold on Mara’s hips, and she whines at her lover, wanting to hear her come. Mara seems determined to hold it off for as long as she can, but she can only do so for so long. 

Mara gasps out Sjur’s name as she shudders, and sinks down all the way to the hilt of the toy. She moans, and Sjur curses softly, wrapping her arms tight around Mara. Her orgasm is just as lazy as the sex, but it’s no less enjoyable, and Mara feel content and satisfied once she comes down from her short high.

Sjur slumps down onto the bed with a sigh, and Mara dismounts carefully, before lying down next to her. Sjur wrestles the harness off, and kicks it to the floor next to the bed, wanting it out of the way so that she can pull Mara in close to her. She presses soft kisses to her neck and shoulder and collarbones, before drifting back up to her lips.

“I barely did anything, and I’m ready to sleep again,” Sjur murmurs against Mara’s lips. She laughs softly, and begins to wrestle the blankets out from under them both so that they can settle under them. The sheets are already warm from their bodies lying on top of them, and Mara can already feeling sleep creeping into her brain.

“Now do you see why I’d like to stay here for a little while?” Mara asks. Sjur hums, and rests her chin on top of Mara’s head, eyes drifting closed.

“Yeah… I think I want to stay here a while too,” she says with a grin that Mara might not be able to see, but definitely hears in her voice.

Mara hums, content with her lover’s answer, and she settles comfortably in her arms, nestled beneath all their blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty when it comes to smut tbh, but this ship is starved of content so I'm doing my very best to contribute lmfao


End file.
